New levels
underwater level *main city, Atlantis, is underwater and covered in a clear dome *the creatures are all water related monsters *the boss is a large leviathan **the weak points are its eyes and the inside of its mouth *there will be a quest in the start where each player gets an item that allows them to fight and breathe underwater *the main dungeon is an underwater temple that leads to a large open cave that contains the boss and door to the next level sky/cloud level *main city, Nimbus, is in the center of the level *floating landmasses with stone bridges connecting them *bird people mobs **incapable of lfight, they can glide from elevated areas *final dungeon is a floating palace that you have to climb vines to reach, some areas have the danger of falling off and plummeting to your death *the main boss is a griffen with its offspring being its guardians mountain level *level 90 *main city is a mining town surrounded by mountains with valleys leading away *there is a large volcano in the center that looks as if it going to errupt *the only way to reach it is through a series of caves, which are everywhere *there are golem, goblin, and various dangerous animal mobs *the boss room is in a chamber in the center of the volcano, through a long series of caverns and tunnels *the boss if a phoenix, which hatches from an large egg in a pool of lava **it has the ability burst into flames (causes area damage) at low health and be reborn slightly weaker and at full hp (one time only) **it attacks with its claws, beak, and occasional bursts of flame from its mouth desert level *burrowed worm mobs, mummie mobs, golem mobs, and bandit mobs *main city is a walled off fortress city named Lagash *pyramid dungeons *final boss is a creature resembling anubis, armed with a partisan (polearm) 99th level *the level will be modeled after their city, presumably tokyo *the entire map will be empty of all people, confusing the players *the important buildings like the school, hospital, and city hall will be smaller dungoens *kayaba's office building will be the main dungeon with 25 stories *each level will contain a boss from a lower lever scaled to be a much higher level that is higher than a mob but less than the 99th boss *the 25th floor will be where kirito goes berserk and attacks everyone and becomes the 99th boss twilight level *level is in a perpetual state of twilight (not black but not light) *shadow creatures in different forms to represent different mobs **humanoid, ape-like, dog-like *the twin bosses **their colors will be tweaked to better go with the level, one light and one dark 'mithril' level *open field level *level is covered with spires of light blue mithril *trees and grass are covered in a light coating of blue mithril dust *mobs are animal shaped creatures made entirely of mithril *main boss is a large mithril spider with the body of a spider and the upper torso of a humanoid creature dead forest/jungle level *all vegetation in the level is dead *the main city has all the buildings built into the trees themselves, high above the gorund *treant mobs (living trees that attack), black panther mobs, and large bear sized woves with light grey fur and red eyes *boss looks like this island level *floor is made of several different islands of varrying sizes and some with large hills, with transport between them being from small boats and canoes *each island represents a dungeon, with the main dungeon being a random one *the city is located on the main/largest island and is a large port city for some distant unnamed empire (a colony port) that is walled off from the jungle and tribals *there are tribal mobs, massive boars, large insects (mantises, rhinoceros beetles), and snake mobs that are approximately human sized (one black/purple with poison and the other yellow/brown with paralysis) *the boss is what the tribal npc's worship **looks like this **he appears once the players approach a cave on a specific island **abilities: it can reflect light off its wings to make it difficult for players to see; when he reaches low health he unleashes a hyper-beam type attack of pure light (3 times during the entire battle) *the area where asuna does her trial will be a remote island (the smallest one there is) and it will have next to nothing on it besides a small hut and enough plants and non dangerous wildlife to survive